


Bad Timing

by PokemonKatt



Series: Trans Sycamore [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Augustine gets moody when he has cramps, Menstruation, Other, Pokemon, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Professor Augustine Sycamore's summer camp returns. Unfortunately, something else arrives on the first day. Will he be able to hide it from his students or will he have to reveal his biggest secret? Along with that, two of the people present already know.
Relationships: Brothers - Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore/Alan | Alain
Series: Trans Sycamore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661533
Kudos: 4





	Bad Timing

"Welcome to summer camp!" Augustine kicked off the day with a greeting. Everyone was on the beach, ready to start the activities. He explained what they would expect over the course of the week. He felt a bit of discomfort in his abdomen, but he shrugged it off. Every now and then, he felt a tiny leak. Once everyone was sent off to do their own thing, he went to the bathroom. What he saw made him worried.

Blood on his underwear.

”Oh great, that’s all I need right now.” He groaned. He quickly checked his pockets. No pads. No toilet roll left either. He decided to call Sophie.

”Professor, what’s wrong?” She asked.

”Well, I’m in the bathroom. I’m out of toilet roll and... _that_ has started and I have no pads on me.” He explained.

”I’ll be right there!” She hung up and a minute later, there was a knock on the door. Augustine got up with his shorts and underwear still at his ankles and unlocked the door. Sophie put her arm in. Augustine took the toilet roll, which had the pad hidden inside and closed the door, locking it.

An hour passed and everyone was in the dining hall for lunch. Augustine started to feel cramps and they were REALLY bad today. His hands were pressing on his abdomen and he was slightly hunched over, even letting out a quiet groan every once on a while. The students were getting concerned. Alain was helping out with the summer camp this year and easily noticed his big brother’s condition.

”Hey, are you ok?” He asked.

”No, it’s really painful...”

”Don’t worry, it’s only a few hours. Do you need any medicine?”

”Not now.” Augustine denied taking any medication. Alain accepted it and left him alone. Ash also noticed his state.

”What’s up with the Professor?” Bonnie asked, curiously. Ash didn’t know how to explain the truth to her.

”Ahh, he probably just had some dodgy food.”

”He’s pressing on his abdomen, not his stomach. What’s going on? Do you know something that we don’t?” Clemont interrogated him. Ash felt threatened and sighed, ready to give an answer.

"Well, it's quite hard to explain and Bonnie might not understand..." Ash's response made Bonnie let out a huff.

"I'll try to understand! Just tell us!" She demanded. Ash gave in, not willing to put up a fight.

"I'll tell you how I know first so you have some context on the situation. When I came back to Kalos, the first thing I did was go to the Professor's Lab. I had a headache that day, so I asked him where the ibuprofen or the paracetamol were. He said he had some paracetamol in his bedside drawer, so I went to his room to get it. When I got it and was about to leave, I noticed a file on his bedroom desk. I thought he had forgotton it and since I was curious, decided to open it. I thought it was just going to be research, but it wasn't. It was a medical file from when he was five...it identified him as female. I panicked and he ran in. Once I asked him about it, he explained to me that he's transgender. I don't know the details. The only other thing I found out was that he's autistic." Ash explained in depth. The others were shocked with their jaws dropped. Serena decided to speak up.

"Transgender? Wow...if he's female to male, that definitely explains why he looks in pain. If he hasn't had bottom surgery, it's period cramps." She added on, solving the mystery.

"You got it right there, but keep it a secret." A voice came from behind Clemont and Bonnie. They turned around. Alain was there with both a worried and angry look.

"Why?" Bonnie simply asked.

"He hasn't come out to many people yet and is scared about doing so. Please, don't tell anyone. I heard quite a few of the students here are homophobes and transphobes. If it gets out, they'll discriminate him." Alain answered with an explanation at the end. Augustine walked up to them.

"It's been a while, you guys. How have you been?" He greeted them. They stayed quiet and looked at each other, then looked back at him. "Are you alright? You seem a bit concerned about something."

"We know." Serena stated, bluntly.

"Can you be more specific?" Augustine was confused.

"How does the whole transgender thing work?" Bonnie asked. Augustine froze. He looked frightened.

"That's meant to be a secret, how do you know??? I know Ash knows, but...wait, Ash, did you tell them???" He asked.

"I didn't have much of a choice or we would've gotten into a huge argument. I'm sorry..." He apologised.

"It's fine, I trust you guys...it's just really hard for me to come out to people, considering the statistics recently. Almost 1/9th of Kalos is transphobic. That's a lot of people..." Augustine looked at the ground. "Anyways, we should get everyone ready. We're mixing it up this year and going on a hike!" He announced, grinning. He walked out with Alain close behind. Everyone finished up and walked out.

Two hours passed by and the group were on the way back to camp. Everyone was getting a bit fidgety and it was obvious why.

"Hey Professor, should we stop for a quick bathroom break?" Sophie asked. Everyone else nodded. They must've been desperate enough to have only brought it up now. Augustine was getting desperate himself, so he could use one now.

"Yeah, good idea. Girls, head over to the bush filled side of the forest path. Boys, we're headed to the other side." He ordered. Sophie, Cosette, Serena, Bonnie and the other girls went to the bushy side. All the boys followed Augustine to the other side. They got to the first row of trees and all stood in a line. They all unzipped and just let it go. Augustine wandered away. One of the boys looked over to him.

"Oi Professor, where are you going?" He asked. He was one of the transphobes.

"I prefer privacy." Augustine answered, walking further away. The boy finished up and crept away, following him. Augustine found a bushy area a bit deeper into the forest. He was lucky he didn't have his cuffed white leggings on, which is his usual attire for the summer camp. He had his regular blue shorts, the same colour as his hat. He took a quick glance around to make sure no one could see him, then pulled his shorts and underwear to his knees before squatting down. It took a few seconds, but he got his release. He sighed. The boy peeked his head through the bushes and got an eye full of Augustine's bare crotch and a glimpse of the pad. He held back laughter and ran away. Augustine looked around, not realising he had just had his privacy invaded. He finished up, pulled up his shorts and underwear and headed back to the others. When he returned, most of the boys, exceot Ash, Clemont and Alain, were snickering. The boy who saw him exposed gave him a dirty look.

"Nice muffin. Never knew you were a tranny." He remarked. Augustine could feel his heart drop at the comment.

"You don't know that for sure."

"I got a full show of it when you were vulnerable." Not only was the boy a transphobe, Augustine had just remembered another thing. He was a pervert as well. "What's the matter, missy, gonna go and whine to your assistants?" He asked, not even caring about how rude he was being. Augustine could feel tears in his eyes. He tried to hold them back, but couldn't and started to cry. He lowered his head. The other boys burst out laughing. Ash, Clemont and Alain walked up to him and reassured him.

"I'll report this to Sophie." Clemont ran to the other side. Ash glared at the boys, including the pervert.

"Hey, kid, that was very disrespectful and rude. You should apologise, now." Ash scolded.

"I'm not a kid. I'm Jacob, upcoming Champion of this region." Jacob introduced himself. "Oh, and I'm not apologising."

"We'll get you kicked out of the summer camp then, or even better, banned."

"If you kick or ban me, I'll let it slip to the rest of the world." Jacob threatened.

"Listen here, you little punk, that was a horruble thing to do to anyone. Now, you better shut up and stay that way until we get back, understand?" Alain stormed up to Jacob and grabbed his collar.

"Defending your sis, eh?"

"You hurt my BROTHER'S feelings!" Alain was getting very angry. Jacob spat at him. "Ugh, gross!"

"Hah, wimp." He remarked before walking away. Augustine had calmed down.

Another few hours passed and dinner had just finished. Augustine had changed into his usual clothes and was realy to announce the PokeVision competition.

"Hello there campers! So, now it's time for the PokeVision competition! Before I start, I would like to show you one of my own. Now, something happened today that was actually pretty hurtful and basically forced me to come out in a situation I did not want to come out in. When the video ends, I hope you can respect it." He explained, dimming the lights and starting the video.

* * *

_"Hello there. I am Professor Augustine Charlotte Sycamore, I am 33 years old, I was born in Kalos, but raised in Sinnoh, I have an older brother, a younger brother and a younger sister."_

_"Being a Pokemon Professor has lots of positives. You work with loads of Pokemon all the time and you learn something every day. Of course, there are some negatives, but I won't get into the those."_

_"The main reason for this video is...I'm coming out to you all. You might not believe it at first, but it's true. I am transgender, female to male. It's really hard coming out physically, which is why I am doing it as a video. I am also bisexual and autistic."_

_"I hope this doesn't change how you see me. If you are scared to come out, it's ok. You can be whoever you want to be. I wish you all a good future."_

* * *

The room was dead silent when the lights came back on and the video ended.

"Has anyone got any questions?" Augustine asked. A lot of people started to whisper about it. He could hear a few comments.

"He was so brave to come out. It takes a lot of guts to do that! I respect that!" One of the girls whispered.

"The Professor's a tranny. That's just wrong." One of the other girls whispered.

"Must have a thick coochie." One of the boys snickered.

"That's enough!" Alain shouted. "It's getting late, you can start filming tomorrow." He sent everyone out.

Augustine couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about all of the different comments the students made. Some of them were nice, but most were mean, including Jacob's. He tried to clear them out of his mind.

Those scars might never heal.


End file.
